Naruto :Two tails Changed
by psgr8
Summary: What if Naruto and Yugito were from the same village? how different will Naruto's life be if he has a friend from the beginning. Follow Naruto as he goes through his Adventures with Yugito.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Hey guys this is the first fanfic I am writing so please review and be gentle :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(goes to the corner and starts crying).**

First of all I would like to make some things clear:-

1. Naruto and Yugito are of the same age as of the starting of the fic(i.e.8 years).

2. Everyone in Narutos graduating class is also of the same age.

"Normal speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon talk/summon talk"**

**-Change of place/time**

* * *

**-Kumogakure**

It was a hot day in kumo and inside a blue and white building(AN: don't know it's real color…sorry) we see a tensed up talk going on between a big ,muscled, dark man and an young girl not more than 8 years old.

"What did you say raikage-sama" said the small girl, a little worry in the voice.

"I am sending you to Konohagakure, Yugito, as you already know that you are the jinchuriki for the two-tailed demon cat" the small girl recognized as Yugito nodded, the raikage continued "and because of that nobody treats you well over her. I am sending you to konoha so that you can live your life a little better, over there nobody but the hokage knows that you are a jinchuriki, so that you can make new friends."

"Also" he continued "this will serve as a sense of trust that will further deepen our alliance with konoha" the big man said, not very enthusiastically.

"ok" said the saddened girl.

**-Konoha(one week later)**

It was normal day as any in konoha, a blonde boy was seen walking down the road towards the red building, the boy was wearing a red t-shirt with orange running through it. Soon the boy entered the building known as the Hokage tower, there sitting behind a desk was a lady nearly in her mid 20s. The boy just sneaked past her and into the Hokages office.

"Ji-ji, I am here to collect my monthly allowance" said the blonde boy. After speaking out loud the boy boy realized that his 'grandfather' was not alone. He took in the appearance of the girl standing in front of him. He only had one word for her 'beautiful'.

"oh, hello there Naruto-kun. Here take it, and spend it wisely and not very bit of it on ramen" The sandaime chuckled. Then he looked in front of him and saw that Naruto was looking at the girl, he continued "Naruto-kun, I would like you to meet Yugito Nii, she just shifted here from her home town".

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde boy while thrusting his hand up for a handshake.

"Hello Naruto-san" said the blonde girl shaking Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-kun, your timing could have not been much better, I was gonna call somebody to show yugito around Konoha and also getting her to the apartment complex, now you can do that for me. She will be living in the same apartment complex as you, so you can show her around while making new friends" said the hokage smilling and then continued "she will also be attending the ninja academy as the same time as you, so show her the academy to" finished the sandaime.

"okay ji-ji, I will show her around, you can count on me" said the blonde while giving a two finger salute. Then he turned to the girl "Come on, I will show you the best place to eat around here" said Naruto as he half-dragged, half-pulled the girl.

'Those two will be very good friends in the near future' thought the old hokage as he saw Naruto dragging the poor girl with him.

* * *

**There you have it guys the prologue of the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Academy

**Here you go guys, the First chap of the fic.**

**I am so happy to see people favoriting and following, keep it coming guyz.**

**Reply for reviews:-**

**Overlorddagon19: I will try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do****_ NOT_**** own Naruto, wish I did though, I would have been filthy rich.**

"Normal speaking"

'Thinking'

(AN: Authors note)

**"Demon talk/summon talk"**

**-Change of place/time**

* * *

**02. Academy**

**-Konoha (in front of the academy)**

"…and that there is the academy, where do you want to go next?" asked Naruto, looking towards the blonde girl.

"well, I would like the apartment complex now Naruto-san" said Yugito as she continued "you know, get some rest settle down a bit. Also I would like to kno where the academy is as our classes are starting next week".

"well, let's head towards home. And if you do need anything just come knocking. And also, none of the 'Naruto-san' crap, just call me Naruto" said Naruto while flashing one of his signature grins towards the girl. The girl in reply, gave a smile of her own, while saying "okay Naruto, come on lead the way".

**-Academy (1 week later)**

It was now the beginning of the new sessions of the academy. Naruto was walking towards the academy with his friend Yugito, they had grown quite fond of each other in the last week. They sometimes ate together at Naruto's favorite food place, 'The Ichiraku Ramen Stand'.

Naruto while walking was wondering whether he and Yugito would be in the same class or not. As they went inside they parted ways to find out in which class will they be in.

As Naruto walked inside, he took in the appearance of his classmates. He saw some people that he recognized, like the pineapple haired kid in the back called Shikamaru from the Nara clan known for their high IQ and oddly their laziness, the guy with a white dog on his head called Kiba from the Inuzuka clan known for their incredible team-work with their canine companions and the fa..Big-boned kid eating chips known as Choji from the Akimichi clan known and feared for their body expansion jutsu.

Looking towards his left he saw a brooding black haired boy brooding, wearing a blue t-shirt with a red and white fan on it, not caring about what happens around him and two girls fawning over the brooding Uchiha, one was blonde wearing purple dress whereas the other was a pink haired girl with an exceptionally large forehead. Naruto grinned ear to ear thinking about all the pranks he was gonna do on the Uchiha and his fan girls.

After that Naruto went and sat near the window waiting for the class to start when he saw Yugito enter the class, and was happy to know that they would be in the same class. Just then a person wearing a Chunnin flak jacket entered.

"Good morning class, I am Umino Iruka. I will be your teacher for the next 4 years and you may call me Iruka-sensei "said the chunnin with the scar running across his face.

The first class was the history class. Iruka told them about the history of the hidden leaf, about how it was formed and its four hokages. 'This stuff is so boring. How the hell is this supposed to help us become better ninjas' thought Naruto while trying to stay awake. After nearly 1 hour the bell rang.

"Alright class it is time for basic weapon training, please follow me outside" said Iruka as he started to walk out of the room with the whole class following him out back.

**-Academy's Training field **

"..Sasuke Uchiha, please step forward" said Iruka as the brooding Uchiha stepped forward, a lot of cheers could be heard in the background, he continued "Try and hit that target dummy with the wooden shuriken".

"Hn.." said the Uchiha as he picked up the shuriken and in one smooth follow threw it at the dummy. The shuriken soared through the pair and hit the dummy just miising the center. A lot of screeching could be heard in the background and a lot of girls could be seen jumping up and down (*sigh*Fan girls*sigh*).

"Good job, you nearly hit the centre. A little more practice and you would hit the centre no problem" Said Iruka as Saskue walked back to the sidelines, he then continued "alright next Nii Yugito, please step forward".

The blonde girl walked forward as somebody cheered"Go Yugito" and she easily recognized the voice as Narutos and smiled.

"Now, try and hit that dummy with the shuriken" Iruka said. Yugito picked up the shuriken and swoung her arm and threw the shuriken at the dummy. It hit the dummy just below Sasuke's mark."That was a very good shot Yugito, also just need a little practice. Alright next Uzumaki Naruto, come and try to hit the dummy".

'Alrigt its my turn, now ill show everyone that I am the best' thougt Naruto as he walked up. Naruto picked the shuriken and threw it toward a dummy. The next thing Iruka knew was that there was a shuriken headed towards his head, he in pure incstinct brought up his clipbored to defend himself.

"NARUTO, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" yelled Iruka.

"sorry sensie, the shuriken slipped out of my hand" said Naruto while scratching the bak of his head and giving a cheeky grin.

"Alright but try to be allitle more focused on what youre doing" said iruka sighing, he continued" alright class now we will spar".

**-Timeskip-13 matches later**

"…now will Nii Yugito and Haruno Sakura please step forward" as two girls stepped forward, Iruka continued" now make the seal of Confrontation and get ready for battle". Both girls did what they were told and got into their respective stances.

"Hajime" said Iruka as both girls started running towards each other. Sakura was the first one to attack as she cocked back her fist in an attempt to punch Yugito, as the punch came Yugito easily ducked under it and swept her leg making the Sakura fell to the ground.

Iruka watched them as they made record time battle, clearly expecting more from the other girl."This match is over Yugito wins, now you two make the seal of reconciliation" said Iruka as both girls stepped forward and made the seal."Alright you two can go back. Now, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please step forward". The two boys stepped forward.

'This is a waste of my time' thought one broody kid.(we all can guess who he was)

'Now I can beat the emo everyone loves and show them that I am the best' thought Naruto.

"Aright, make the seal of confrontation you two" said Iruka as the boys made the seal.

"Hajime" said Iruka but nobody moved. After a little while Naruto took initiative and ran towards sasuke with a cocked fist, on getting close enough, he tried to punche sasuke who sidestepped and brought his leg up to meet the blond. Naruto ducked under the leg and tried to punche sasuke from below, who blocked the punch with his hand and held on to it. When Naruto came back up he was greeted with sasuke's fist whirling towars tried to dodge but did not have enough time as the fist made contact and he was sent out of the ring.

Iruka watched the Battle impressed by the Uchiha's speed. He then said"Alright guyz make the seal of reconciliation". The boys then stepped forward and made the seal.

**-On the street (after class)**

"Hey Yugito-chan, can we go to Ichiraku's today puh-lease" said Naruto while walking.

"Yeah sure Naruto" said Yugito , while walking with Naruto.

"Thanks" came the reply.

They both soon reached their destination as the air was filled with the delicious smell of ramen or as Naruto called it 'the food of gods'.

As soon as they entered they heard somebody say "If it isn't my favorite customer.." hearing this Naruto smiled while the man continued "and Naruto"finished the man.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite customer" said Naruto a little that moment a girl entered from the back of the shop.

"Tou-san, stop messing with Naruto" she said trying to scold her father when she looked at Naruto and Yugito and continued "How was the first day of the academy you two."

"hey Ayame-nii -chan, academy was fun, we first learnt the history of the village which was basically boring and then we had target practice and I missed" he became a bit sad and with his returning smile continued "but Yugito-chan here was shot perfectly" the said girl blushed a bit.

"Feels like you guys had a busy day" said ayame.

"yup, and now I am ready to chow down some ramen" said Naruto while rubbing his stomach. At this the old man laughed and said "Alright guys what will you have".

"3 miso ramen for me please" said Naruto.

"Teuchi-san, could I have a pork ramen" said Yugito.

"Sure thing Yugito" said tuechi as he started making their meal.

After eating their meal they thanked tuechi and left for their apartments as they called it a night.

**-Time-skip (4 years later)**

It was just a regular day in Konoha as a blond kid was running away from masked ninja when suddenly he was picked up by his collar.

'3 hours, took them long enough to catch me. Man these guys need to train' Naruto saw that the person who caught him was his sensei, Iruka.

"What do you have to say for yourself this time Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned back innocently. Iruka's head was now fuming.

"You know damn well what I am talking about, you painted the whole Hokage monument. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Iruka.

"Well, I would like to say that you guys need to train a lot more, it took you people 3 hours to find me" said Naruto while comically nodded his head.

"Alright, that's it you are going to have a talk with the hokage" said Iruka as he dragged Naruto towards the hokages office.

"Hey jiji, watsup?" said Naruto as soon as he entered the hokage's office.

"NARUTO SHOW THE HOKAGE SOME RESPECT" yelled Iruka at Naruto.

"It's alright Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun what did you do this time?" asked the old hokage. Iruka looked at the hokage slightly stumped.

"Hokage-sama have you looked at the hokage monument lately" asked Iruka.

"No Iruka-kun I have not. Why, what did you do Naruto?" asked the hokage with a sigh.

"Nothing much jiji. Just went there, painted the monument, nothing much" said Naruto with his hands behind his head with a big grin on his face.

"Okay…..Wait what?" said the hokage wide-eyed as he continued while looking at Iruka "Is this true Iruka?"

"Yes hokage-sama, he finished painting it three hours ago" said Iruka, glancing at Naruto every once in awhile.

The hokage sighed, Naruto had nearly pranked half of the village and he knew about all of it as it was reflected in his large stack of paper."Alright Iruka, you can go home now I will handle it" he said.

"Alright hokage-sama" with that Iruka left the hokage and Naruto alone.

"Alright Naruto-kun, your punishment will be to clean the whole of the monument while Inu will be looking over you" said Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Aww come on jiji, tomorrows the academy exam. Cant I do something small as punishment?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun, you got yourself into this mess so now you have to get yourself out of it" said the hokage , then he saw the sad Naruto and continue "If you become a ninja then I'll give you a gift".

"Okay jiji" said Naruto.

**-Classroom (The next morning)**

Everybody was talking with their friends, except for Sasuke who was brooding in the corner seat and two girls fighting over the seat next to the Uchiha. Just then Iruka & Mizuki walks in "Alright class settle down….I said SETTLE DOWN….**Big head no jutsu…**alright now that I have everybody's attention let's start. There will be three parts. 1) Written 2) Target practice 3) ninjutsu. Now well start with the written portion"

'_Damn it. Why written, I hate written. Alright let's see…. Damn this is hard, I'm gonna score lowest'_ thought the hyperactive blonde sweating a lot.

A little while later everybody had submitted their papers and now were waiting for their chance at the training ground. Our favourite blonde was sitting with his best friend Yugito waiting for his chance.

**-Nearly 1 hour later**

"Naruto" said Iruka" You're up next".

The said blonde walks up to the line '_Alright, here is where all the practice with Yugito-chan comes on'_ thought Naruto '_Ready…aim…fire' _thought Naruto as he threw 10 kunai at the target , missing only 1 from the bulls eye.

"Alright Naruto that was good" said Iruka as Mizuki nodded "Alright everyone, back inside for the ninjutsu exam".

Now everyone was waiting again for their names to be called.

"Yugito, now you have to do the three basic jutsu the **bunshin**, **kawarimi** and **henge no jutsu**" said Mizuki while Yugito nodded and formed the single handsign and made a perfect clone next she substituted herself with a log on the side and then did a henge and formed a clone of Iruka.

"Good Yugito, here is your _Hitai_-_ate. Now go and celebrate "said Iruka as he gave her a blue hitai-ate._

_"Thank you Iruka-sensei" said Yugito as she walked out._

_"And also could you send Naruto in"asked Iruka._

_"Sure thing Iruka sensei" replied Yugito._

_As she went back to the classroom she went straight to Naruto._

_"Naruto check this out" Said Yugito as she proudly showed her hitai-ate "Im a kunoichi now"._

_"That's awesome Yugito-chan, do you know when is my turn "said Naruto thinking what kind of jutsu would he have to do._

Yugito suddenly remembering what Iruka said to her said"Yeah, you're next".

"WHAT" Screamed the blonde as he ran in the examination room.

Once inside the room he was greeted with Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk."Alright Naruto show us **kawarimi no jutsu** with the chair in the corner" Naruto makes no handsign and in a puff of smoke is replaced by a chair, "now back" Naruto did so, "next do a **henge no jutsu.**" Naruto transformed into the third hokage, "alright lastly a **bunshin no jutsu".**

**'**_Why did it have to be the __**bunshin no jutsu**__, I suck at it. Okay Naruto, think positively and focus and..'_naruto made a single handsign and there was a puff of smoke and there was a pale skinned clone with odd eyes sleeping on the floor.

"Sorry Naruto you FAIL" said Iruka as he graded his paper.

"Come on Iruka give him a chance, he did do everything else nicely didn't he" said Mizuki.

"Sorry Mizuki but he needs atleast 1 clone perfectly" said Iruka while looking at Mizuki, he turned to Naruto "Sorry Naruto but you fail".

"okay Iruka sensei"said Naruto.

-**later on the street**

"Come on Naruto give me a smile" said Yugito, trying to get Naruto to cheer up from a saddened state, she continued "ill treat you to all you can eat ichiraku". He lifted his head up to the word 'ichiraku' .

"alright Yugito-chan you have a de…"said Naruto as he was cut off by someone.

"Naruto, do you want to become a ninja….."said Mizuki.

* * *

**Alright guyz there you have my second Chapter.**

**FYI. Happy early Christmas and new year people.**

**please Review and follow and favorite.**


End file.
